redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolf985/A Tale of Two Rogues chapter 7
Chapter 7 Clarice began walking back towards the mountain while fighting back tears. "Wait!" Cried nathaniel. "Where can I find her?" Clarice kept on walking. "Clarice, if you take me to her i will never bother you again, ever, for as long as i live. I promise." She glared over her shoulder at him. "Fine. We leave at dawn." was all she said before dissapearing inside the mountain. The crowd of hares quickly dispersed and soon only Nathaniel and his selected crew were the only ones left on the beach. Nathaniel turned to his crew and said, "Well boys, Lets get back to the ship to tell the others to help make it shipshape for a lady!" "Aye, Captain." they all replied. As they were walking back to the ship Nathaniel began rubbing his jaw where Clarice's fist had made contact with his face. "She's a fiesty one eh' Capn'?" Said Rigg sarcasticaly. "Oh, shut up." He replied. Rigg laughed. The next morning Captain Nathaniel Danisham went to fetch Clarice from the mountain. She stood outside the entrance dressed in her regimental jacket with her sabre stuk through her belt and a pack slung over her shoulder. He could see that her eyes still burned with anger for him. Before he could say anything she said, "Don't even try to seduce me on this voyage. I don't want anything to do with you, I only agreed to come because i wanted to see my daughter." "Aye, aye miss. So you ever been on a ship before?" She ignored his question and started towards the ship. "I'll take that as a no. Well it'll take a while to get your sea legs, but once you get the hang of it it's not too bad." She still ignored him. "you know the crew and I were..." She glared at him. "I should just stop talking." She nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the ship. Once they were aboard the ship Clarice asked, "Where will I be sleeping?" Nathaniel had to think about this. "Well...you could sleep below decks with the crew, but you shouldn't sleep near a bunch of males. You can have my cabin." "Where is your cabin?" Nathaniel took her to his cabin and opened the door for her. they walked in and Nathaniel fidgeted as Clarice glanced about the small room. Her gaze drifted from the small bunk, to the desk laden with charts and maps, to the shelves filled with trinkets and treasures looted from vermin ships. Finally she said, "It'll do." Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief."Since i'm taking your cabiin, where are you planning to sleep?" "Um...Well, i was thinking that you could take the bunk and i'll sleep on the floor. I wont be here for very long anyways. I'm up most of the night helping my crew navigate." Clarice sighed and put her pack on the floor and sat down upon the bunk. Nathaniel leaned up against a wall. "So, where are we sailing to anyways?" asked Nathaniel. "Redwall Abbey. If you keep sailing up the coast there will be a river that flows into the sea. Sail up that river until you come to a ford. Anchor your ship there and then we're only a three days march to Redwall." He nodded. Clarice got up and walked over to him. "I forgot to mention that a group of hares will be meeting us at Redwall. This includes Major Dagwood Consfortingtam, my stepfather, and Bescarum Whipscut." "Alright." Suddenly the ship lurched forward and Clarice stumbled into Nathaniel. He caught her in his strong arms and was surprised that she didn't pull away from him. He also noticed that her anger had subsided and had been replaced by sadness. "They made me leave her." she whispered. "What?" Nathaniel was confused. "Dagwood made me leave Rose at Redwall. He forced me to leave my daughter." "Rose...I have a Daughter named Rose." Nathaniel whispered to himself. He looked down at Clarice and saw that she had tears running down her face. He pulled her close to him. "We'll get her back. I promise. Then you'll never have to go back to that mountain ever again." "Ok, I'm going to trust you to help me get her back." Nathaniel leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. They stood there for a moment and when they broke their kiss Nathaniel said,"I'm going to go give my crew the directions to Redwall." After Nathaniel left Clarice fell onto the small bunk and buried her face in the pillow. It smellrd like him. Like Nathaniel. Of salty seaspray with a hint of vanilla. She sighed and thought, (This is going to be a long voyage.) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction